What Happens When?
by Featherflower
Summary: When the separate members of Tekkit-Topia each receive a strange letter telling them about a meeting, no one knows what to think. But now, there they are, trapped in a room together while the humor slowly runs out. Zoethian, Xephmadia, NanoCoffee, InTheLittleDream, Sparkii. Lots of death and stuff like that too.
1. Chapter 1

**Suck it! The marshmallows, I mean!  
>~KaeyiDream<strong>

**So, sorry for missing updates! I had NO inspiration whatsoever. But now I do! And I have a (somewhat) storyline! YAY! So, I'm excited now! I'll try to update once a week, on Sundays, but I've missed that for the past two weeks. Sorry! One-Shots aren't easy to come up with.**

**Two POVs per chapters, at least, because I'm not great at getting enough details into one chapter without multiple POVs.**

**~Featherflower**

**Rythian's POV**

_...Attendance is required, and expected_. The letter was unsigned. I sighed. I really didn't like complying with unsigned requests. Orders. Whatever. For all I knew, it could be Lalna, trying to capture us and kill us. Brilliant.

"Rythie? What does it say?" Zoeya's voice echoed down from the science lab that was on the top floor of our new castle.

"Um, it says we have to go to some sort of meeting? I don't know if we should though." I told her, glancing around the room. Zoey' s Dream Designs had struck again, and the room was strangely decorated with flower pots, "magical stalactites", even though it wasn't the Mage Tower, and all sorts of other random things. I didn't get it, but I wasn't the interior decorator. My girlfriend was.

"I'm coming to look! Don't panic, I'm all dressed for doing science, so, yeah!" I rolled my violet eyes and wondered what crazy outfit Zoeya would be wearing this time.

"Oh, geez, Zoeya, you would have to have dressed up like Lalna, wouldn't you?" She was wearing a white lab coat, gold goggles, green gloves and bright green boots.

"What? No! I- I didn't try to dress up like Lalna! I don't look like Lalna! I have, um, gold goggles and green boots! And green gloves! I'm not- I don't look like Lalna! Besides, you dress up like some sort of ninja every day!" She stammered.

"I do not. I wear a mask. But, fair enough. whatever, my question for you is now why are you wearing a glove over your mechanical arm?" She blushed.

"Because I didn't think of it that way! Now, let's look at this mystery letter!" She declared, effectively changing the subject. I passed her the slightly crumpled piece of paper.

"Well, that isn't ominous or creepy or suspicious in the least." Zoeya remarked, passing the letter back.

"I think we should probably go. But not unarmed. We know how to pull it off. Unless it's Sjin again, we'll be fine." She nodded.

"But what will you bring instead of the Ring of Arcana?"

"A sword, anything to help win a fight!" Zoeya blushed at my answer.

"Oh. Right." I turned and walked towards the Mage Tower we had finally finished, and Zoeya went back to her science lab.

The days raced by until it was finally the one marked on the letter. I, with Zoeya's help, had her and myself up with concealed weapons. We still didn't know who'd sent the letter, or why.

"So where are we going?" She asked.

"It says that there'll be a portal waiting near Baby Jim for us."

"How'd poor Baby Jim get involved in this?" Zoeya wanted to know.

"I don't know, maybe it was just Nilesy trying to freak us out and that was the only place he could think of to put the portal. Though where the pool boy would have gotten a portal gun is a mystery to me. Any ideas, Miss Technomage?" Zoeya rolled her eyes.

"I didn't give him one, Mister Technomancer, if that's what you're asking." She told me. I laughed as she pouted about being 'accused' of the 'crime'.

"No, Zoeya, that's not what I was saying. Geez, you look so silly when you're pouting." She started giggling, then forced her face back into a pout.

"I look silly, do I?" She asked, the pout turning into another grin as she walked up to me. I just smirked.

"Yep! Now, we need to go! You got your stuff? You changing out of your Lalna impersonation outfit before going?" Zoeya glared at me.

"I'm not impersonating Lalna! I look nothing like Lalna! Yes, I have my stuff, and no, I'm not changing before we go!" She sputtered. I shrugged.

"I hope you've cleaned those since last week."

"I do my laundry everyday, Rythian. That's more than you can say! You stick your shirts out the window for twenty minutes and call them clean!" She scorned.

"I do not! I did that once, because you didn't tell me we were going somewhere and I had meant to do laundry that day!" I objected. She just giggled again.

"Whatever. You still did it."

"And you'll never let me forget it." I groaned.

"Come on, Smelly. Let's go!" She told me. My face flushed, only half-hidden by my mask.

"I don't stink!" I argued. "I literally just put these clothes on this morning! Out of the drawer, not off the floor!"

"Thank you for proving my point." She told me.

"What point?"

"Girls are cleaner than boys."

"Whatever. If it bothers you so much, you can do all the laundry..." I tried, just to have her stick her tongue out at me and turn towards the door.

"Nice try, Rythian. Let's get to Baby Jim"

There was, as said, a portal at the foot of the volcano. After convincing myself that we weren't going to die because of this, I jumped through and wound up in a bright white room. Zoeya followed quickly behind me, and the portal fizzled out of existence.

"Okay, who's idea was this?" I demanded, before noticing the room was completely empty. "What the hell?" I scanned the room for a door. Nothing. My right eye twitched. I hated locked places. With no portals or doors, we were locked- Wait! That was all bullshit. I could teleport, couldn't I?

But when I reached towards the End's magic, I felt nothing. It was worse than the Twilight Forest.

My stomach churned. The others had better get here and the meeting had better be over soon. I didn't like to admit it, but if I had one phobia, it was being locked up, or in. Cleithrophobia.

**Lalna's POV**

_Attendance is required, and expected. _What was Rythian up to this time? And how stupid did he think I was? Why would I go, unarmed, to a meeting, when I didn't know who planned it? But didn't he have the right to take revenge? After living alone after the explosion for all these years? Shame and guilt flooded me, as usual, about the death of Rythian's fiery apprentice. The death my nuke caused. ...More than I ever wanted to lose. The mage's words echoed in my head. I pushed the tangled emotions away and tried to clear my head.

"Uh, Kim?" I called, hoping she could hear me in her tower. My fluxy apprentice, and girlfriend, poked her head out one of the windows.

"Lalna, what did you mess up this time? I'm in the middle of getting ready to do ritual!" She scolded.

"We've got mail. You'll want to see this." I told her. She sighed and  
>umped out the window, landing gracefully on the ground in front of me. Her hair and her clothes were pretty much the only things about her that weren't completely purple. I subconsciously rubbed at the purple splattering that ran just above where my gloves normally sat. My fingers stuck a little against the gluey texture of the flux.<p>

"Well, Lalna? What's so important that it takes precedence over my ritual?" She demanded, glaring at me like it was my fault the letter had come in.

"This." I replied, passing her the note.

"Lalna, you know I hate reading." She told me, passing it back to me.

"Fine. It reads: A meeting has been planned for the members of Tekkit-Topia and anyone who is visiting at this time, 2 days from now. Come to the Captive Creeper for transportation. Weapons and spells are to be left at home. Attendance is required, and expected. There's no signature." Kim frowned.

"Figure it was Rythian?"

"It could be... but I feel like we should go." I told her. She nodded carefully.

"That sounds like something you would say, Lalna. Are we going defenseless?"

"Sure. No one's gonna want to touch us anyways!" She glared at me.

"Lalna! You look like someone punched you in the face! That's it! I'm the one no one will want to touch."

"Whatever. Yeah, we'll go defenseless. I hate to admit it, but Rythian's got more honor than I do. He won't kill us without giving us a fighting chance."

"And Zoeya?" I froze.

"Kim… there's something you should know." I choked on the words. I'd never wanted to tell Kim what I'd done to Blackrock, and, as consequence, Rythian's apprentice. The truth was a punch to the gut. Zoeya was dead because of me.

"What is it, Lalna?"

"Zoeya… isn't a problem to worry about." Kim frowned.

"How not? She's Rythian's apprentice. Surely she'd side with him!"

"Zoeya is… she's…"

"Spit it out, Lalna." Kim snapped, already looking horrified to know what I'd done.

"Zoeya's not around anymore." STUPID! Why couldn't I just tell Kim?

"And that means?"

"Zoeya is dead. Because of me."

"WHAT?" Kim shrieked. "Lalna, what the hell did you do? Why would you do something like that?"

"I didn't mean to! I never meant for the nuke to go off!" I cried, my stomach twisting with guilt.

"A nuke? Explain, Lalna. Now." Kim ordered, her voice cold as ice. Tears shone in her eyes. Zoeya and Kim had been really good friends before the whole Tekkit mess.

"I-I was afraid. Sjin and I, we accidentally set of a red-matter bomb, in the old Tekkit world. No one really cared, besides Rythian. He promised us that we would pay for it. That our act required justice and retribution. Sjin and I had different ideas on how to deal with Rythian's threats." I took a deep breath. "Mine was to plant a nuke under Blackrock Hold."

"What?" Kim demanded, looking appalled.

"I wasn't going to set it off! But, I didn't hear from Rythian for a while after I told him about the nuke. Then, one day, my portal gun transported me to a sort of prison, in a crater, surrounded by TNT. Rythian told me the crater we were in was where his castle used to be, and I could press my f*cking button all I wanted. He could have killed me, but instead he just had me make a pact of non-aggression, saying that he wanted this over and he'd already lost more than he ever wanted to lose. Zoeya's been dead for close to a year now."

"I don't believe this! Almost a year! Why are you just telling me this now?" She yelled, then paused for a minute before startling me with the next phrase. "You lied to me! Lalna, you lied to me! When I first crashed in your stupid fountain! Ugh! Why did I have to land in the house of my best friend's murderer?"

I didn't process the whole statement at once. "When- how did I lie to you?"

"I told you that Sips blew me up, and you laughed and said you would never do that! Meanwhile, you'd already done that exact thing, not once, but twice. I can't believe this! I always knew you were capable of murder, but I thought you were more human than to actually commit it!" Kim turned around and ran back to her tower. I stood in place,  
>stung. I'd never meant to be a murderer. It had all just happened so fast!<p>

Two days from then, Kim was willing to speak to me again, though not without a bit of resentment. We were on our way to the Captive Creeper, completely weaponless. I felt sick with guilt and fear. Who had planned this? What if it wasn't Rythian? What if it was worse? Could any threat be worse than the mage?

"There's our portal!" Kim announced before stepping into it. I followed after her, materializing in a very dark, dingy room. The portal disappeared after I stepped through.

"Lalna. I thought I might see you here." I jumped at the sound of Rythian's voice. His purple eyes glowed in the darkness.

"I can say the same for you, Rythian. Very elegantly set up, this meeting is." I told him.

"Are you saying I planned this? Because I was pretty sure it was you. And why would the transportation be a _portal? _I'm still not a fan of science." He snapped in return.

"Well-"

"Boys, stop fighting." Kim told us, cutting me off.

"We aren't fighting." I argued.

"Okay, new way of saying that. Both of you, shut up." I jumped at the new voice. Another person walked out from behind Rythian, barely visible, though some sorts of lights flashed around where her arm would be. "And this darkness is getting really annoying. So..." She dropped something on the floor, which was approximately as bright as a redstone torch. I glanced at the girl. She was wearing a white lab coat rather like mine, green knee-high boots, a green glove over her left hand, and a pair of gold goggles were perched on her head. A green view screen glowed over her left eye, and her right arm was a sort of mechanical prosthetic. Her red hair shone in the light, and her blue eye was bright and humorous. Kim caught on a second before I did.

"Zoeya!" She shrieked, running up and giving Rythian's apprentice a hug. "You're alive!" Zoeya frowned.

"Why wouldn't I be alive? Lalna only planted three nukes! I eat nukes for breakfast!" Rythian chuckled as she said that.

"But," I began, "Rythian, you, you said you'd-"

"Already almost lost more than I ever wanted to lose. Not actually lost, just almost lost, Lalna. FYI, If Zoeya had died, I wouldn't have let you escape. Make no mistake of that." Rythian warned. I paled a bit.

"I can't believe you thought you killed me with three nukes! Geez, Lalna." Zoeya scoffed. Kim giggled and finally released her friend from the bear hug.

"More serious topic, though it is great to know I didn't kill you, Zoeya. If I didn't plan this, and you didn't plan this, who did?" I asked. Rythian shrugged. Kim and Zoeya glared at me.

"Nice to know that we're involved in this conversation, Lalna." Zoeya told me. Kim just giggled again.

"Rythian, is it just me, or should we separate our apprentices before they go completely crazy?" Rythian just burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"So... after almost a year, Kim's still just your _apprentice_, is she? Is apprentice code for something?" I blushed.

"Rythian, like you aren't guilty of the exact same thing." Zoeya told him.

"I never called you my apprentice!"

"I didn't know if you two were together yet, so I just stuck with apprentice in case it was an awkward topic..."

"Are you speaking from experience, Lalna?" Zoeya teased.

"No..." I answered weakly.

"Aw, leave him alone. He's just embarrassed about having his relationship on display." Rythian declared.

"And you aren't?" I challenged.

"Hell no! I already got past that when both Nilesy and Ravs said they knew it was coming before we did." Rythian told me. I sighed.

"Fail, Rythian. Fail."

"Like you were any better."

"Okay! Changing the subject! How the hell do we get out?" I announced.

"No clue. Magic isn't an option, and all the supplies Zoeya and I brought disappeared when we first went through the portal. We're screwed." Suddenly, I realized that behind the humor, Rythian's eyes held a hint of fear. Maybe even terror.

What was the mage scared of?

**Yeah! I'm done! LOL! **


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2! Finally! After a million years! (LOL not) But it feels like a long time. A couple weeks for sure. I've been working on other stuff, and just relaxing instead of writing. Sorry, but it is the winter holidays, and I've been going to Christmas get-togethers. Also, I have about 5 chapters on _paper, _just not on the computer yet. That's what going to visit relatives in a different province/state whatever you want to call it is good for. That and cute baby cousins. Shuffling Queen's Album called 'Icon'. Really good music is required for writing, and I'm not _always _listening to Area 11, 30 Seconds to Mars, The Yogscast or Ghost Cassette. WE WILL ROCK YOU!**

**Sjin's POV**

Minty and I walked slowly up to the portal near the door to the Captive Creeper.

"Okay Minty. You know the plan." I muttered, changing my mining laser to full power. It was rather windy, and Minty's brown dress was flapping around her knees.

"I hate the plan. It's so violent." She hesitated. "Even for us." I had to laugh as she said that.

"It's our best shot at surviving." I told the blond haired girl. She glared at me.

"_Your _best shot at surviving, Sjin." She snapped in return. "_I_ never did anything to anyone off."

"Rythian-" Minty shook her head.

"Stop right there, Sjin. We have no real proof that this was Rythian's plan." Minty interjected. I sighed.

"Who else would have planned this?" I demanded. My logic made sense... to me.

"Lalna, Xephos, Ridge, Nilesy, Sips,-"

"Really? You think my boss planned this?" I asked, slightly upset. What if Sips was responsible for this?

"It could be! So that means your: "Kill first, ask questions later" plan doesn't work."

"Just do it!" I snapped. She wouldn't. She was violent, but not without a good reason. And she couldn't see the good reason that we had. She couldn't see the threat.

However, the same could not be said for me.

I had made my plan. And I would follow it. Without hesitation.

**Lalna's POV**

_What was the mage scared of?_

_Should I be worried? _I wondered. Anything that could scare Rythian should probably terrify me. But the room was empty, except for the strange light Zoeya had dropped, and us.

But Rythian wasn't scared of us. I knew that. I was slightly scared of him, at least, I had been since the nuke went off, but he wasn't scared of us. Unless it was the flux...

Whatever.

"Lalna! Portal!" Kim called. I'd been so distracted that I hadn't even heard it appear. Who was coming this time?

Rythian reached for a sword that wasn't there. He sighed and turned to Zoeya.

"Got any chocolate milk? Your light thing stayed in your bag, so...

"No, but I did a bit of an update, and I don't need milk anymore!" The red head told him. It was then that I realized that she was pretty much dressed exactly like me. Weird.

Rythian looked sceptical, but didn't question her. Zoeya pointed her arm towards the blue-rimmed portal, just as a blond girl ran through it, shrieking a warning.

"Get down! Sjin's got a mining laser!" Minty told us.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Just listen!" Minty told her. I dropped like a stone. I knew exactly what a mining laser could do to someone.

"Sjin!" Minty called, as soon as there was activity around the portal.

"Minty, move! Get out of the way!" Sjin told her. Suddenly, everybody else hit the ground as well.

"Not gonna hap-" Minty was cut off by Sjin, a crazy streak of orange and grey, jumping through the portal and shoving her out of the way, before firing his laser wildly through the room. One came so close to hitting me, I heard my hair sizzle and burn. I thought that would be the worst exposure, until I heard a muffled shriek of pain. Someone, I didn't know who, had been hit.

"Sjin! Calm down!" Minty scolded, running up to him and struggling to wrench the laser out of his hand.

"Yeah, man!" I added. "Also, how'd the laser stay in your hand even after you went though the portal?"

"Same way Zoeya's light did!" Kim answered, sitting up and brushing off her red silk dress.

_I wonder who's hurt. _I thought. _We have no medical supplies, in fact, other than Zoeya's weird light and the laser, we have no supplies at all, and virtually no way of healing a burn wound._ The portal, of course, was gone.

"Okay! Laser is no longer a problem!" Minty exclaimed, finally taking the laser from Sjin's hand.

"Good. Time for role call!" Zoeya told us, sitting up. The rest of us followed, suit, though no one stood. Sjin and Minty, in fact, sat down to join us. Kind of like some sort of weird tea party.

"Who's injured?" Zoeya began. "Lalna?"

"Nope!" I answered. "Came close!"

"Kim?"

"Wasn't me!" She replied, shaking her head, causing her raven-black hair to fly all around her.

"Minty?"

"I'm fine." She hissed. "No thanks to Sjin."

"Rythian?" I called, already knowing what the answer would be.

"I'll be fine." He muttered. I rolled my eyes. I had called it, all right. That mage was stubborn as hell.

"Cut the heroic crap, Rythian. I know perfectly well what a mining laser can do." I told him. His eyes glowed.

"I know what they can do as well! And I'm telling you that I'm fine!" He insisted.

"Then stand up and prove it." I told him, scrambling to my feet. The mage readily copied my actions. I couldn't even tell where he was injured. His purple-trimmed coat might have been covering it, if the wound was on his leg... but surely he wouldn't have been able to stand up if that was it? And I would see blood on the white fabric... but the heat of the laser might have sealed the injury. Either way, I couldn't figure out where he was hurt.

But Zoeya, who was behind him, could.

"Rythian," She began slowly. "Turn around. Lalna should see that. He'll know better then I will, about that."

"That's not necessary." He told her. She shook her head. Kim glanced up.

"Um, Rythian? Turn around. You're _not _fine." Kim told him.

"Lalna, I hope you know how to treat burns." Zoeya added. Rythian rolled his eyes, counter-clockwise, and listened to the girls.

Then the wound was painfully obvious.

**Martyn's POV**

"So, are you ready for your first Tekkit-Topia meeting?" I asked my fiancé. Kaeyi nodded.

"No one's gonna die, right?" She asked, shuddering. I shook my head.

"Well... Kim, Zoeya, Minty, Lomadia, Ravs, Nilesy, Toby, you and I should be safe. If Sparkles* and Beckii are here, they'll be fine as well. There's no telling _what _Rythian, Sjin, Sips and Lalna will do. Xephos and Honeydew are just as unpredictable. So, _they _might die. And Zoeya, Kim. Lomadia and Minty might wind up involved because of the others that I just mentioned. So, we'll be fine! As well as Nilesy and Ravs." I answered.

"That's reassuring." Kaeyi grumbled, pulling on the sleeves of her leather jacket.

"Almost nobody ever dies. Plus, I didn't plan it, so it's not my fault." I told her.

"I know. I just don't really want to go if someone's gonna die! Somethings should be left unseen."

"Like Thestrals." I joked.

"Yeah." She yawned. "Anyways, let's go feed the kitties!" We raced down the stairs underneath our tent to wear Kiki and Pascal spent their nights.

"Here, kitties!" Kaeyi called. The little Maus sat up, blinking sleepily.

"Were you to still sleeping?" I asked, laughing.

"Sleepy little kitties." Kaeyi giggled. "Are you hungry?"

The answer to that was yes. Kiki and Pascal jumped out of their beds and came at a dead run. Kaeyi set down their food and let them eat.

"So, we've got 'til 2:30 to be at the Captive Creeper. We should go get Toby. You have told him about the meeting, right?"Kaeyi asked, looking at me worriedly.

"Thanks for trusting me. Of course I told him. It depends on whether he remembers it. Or, was he listening?" I answered.

"Well, we should go check." Kaeyi said.

"I guess." I agreed, and we walked next door, to a tent that was identical to ours. Of course, ours had a basement with outdoor access, but they used to be the same.

"Toby?" I called, unzipping the zipper around the door.

"Yeah?" Toby asked, pulling his black sweater over his bare chest. I rolled my eyes. Had everyone but us still been in bed, either sleeping or resting?

"You need to be ready to leave for that meeting by 2:00, okay?" Kaeyi told him. Toby frowned.

"Meeting?"

"Yeah. You remember, the one we got a letter about 2 days ago?" I reminded him.

"Oh yeah!" He exclaimed. "I'll be ready!"

"We'll come warn you at about 1:30." Kaeyi promised.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now, I'm going mining. Anybody wanna come?" I asked.

"No, I don't want to accidentally find lapis before you do." Toby answered, only half joking.

I chucked. "Thanks."

"You're welcome!" Toby said, pulling his cover back over his head. I grabbed the nearest book and lobbed it at him. I heard a muffled squawk of surprise, and I quickly got Kaeyi and myself out of the tent, zipping the door shut behind us.

"Do you want to come? Or am I going alone? I won't hurt you over lapis, I promise." I asked the pink-haired girl.

"I'll come, I guess."

We grabbed our pics and set off for the mines.

"Martyn! We need to go in an hour!" Kaeyi called.

"Alright. Let's head back to the surface." I answered. I had found gold, tin, emeralds and pretty much everything, except lapis lazuli. Needless to say, I was a bit disappointed.

"Oh, and Martyn?" Kaeyi continued as I ran to her side, sweat dripping down my forehead and slicing my hair to my head. "Are you looking for some of this?" She help up a handful of the blue gemstone.

"Maybe..." I admitted.

"Oh, here you go." She handed me the stones.

"Thanks Kaeyi!" I said happily, giving her a kiss.

"Come one. I've got to do my make-up still, and you have to change, Stinky." I smiled, puTting the lapis in my pocket and pulling Kaeyi into a bear hug, shoving her face into my sweat-soaked chest.

"Do I stink?" I asked, laughing.

"Yes! Eww, you're all sweaty!"She squeaked out through her giggles.

"So are you!" I told her.

"Okay, let go of me, Stinky. I can't breathe!" I released her from my hug and she dramatically gasped for air.

"Okay, Kaeyi. Let's go get Toby and get ready." She nodded and took off running up the stairs of our mineshaft, leaving me to catch up.

"Nervous, Kaeyi?" I teased, standing in front of the portal.

"Yes." She answered, nodding her head up and down and making her hair bob with it.

"Don't be. It's likely to pass uneventfully." Toby nodded.

"Your worst problem will be trying to keep up with the arguments, or not falling asleep. If Lalna and Sjin aren't in a yelling mood, which isn't likely, for Lalna, it'll be pretty quiet in there. Rythian doesn't like to raise his voice." Toby assured me. Then he shoved me out of the way, which I was expecting, it was a regular event with out entrance to these meetings, I was actually surprised he hadn't pushed me through; and hopped through the portal.

"If you're scared, don't show it. You might get out before the devil even knows you're there." I told Kaeyi before walking through the doorway thing myself.

The moment I got there, I knew it wouldn't pass uneventfully.

**I MADE IT TO 2004 WORDS HOLY SHIT I THOUGHT I NEVER WOULD! I THOUGHT THIS CHAPTER WAS DOOMED TO FOREVER BE BELLOW 2000 WORDS!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Thestrals: J K Rowling**

_**If you're going through...even knows you're there**_**: Rodney Atkins, I f You're Going Through Hell**

**Characters and basic stuff: The Yogscast**

**ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST!  
>~Featherflower<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**...Everything that's a pain in my life is called Toby.**

**~YOGSCAST Martyn**

**So, I have this already... yay! (Maybe because they're all already on paper.) Love y'all for reading, behold, chapter 3! If you get sick, thank my health teacher. Yay for First Aid! Burns are nasty, don't look them up in Google Images. (What are you talking about? I didn't do that? Don't lie! *Barfs guts out* Don't play with hot things and lasers kids!) Again, listening to Icon! I WANT IT ALL, AND I WANT IT NOW! (And 1985 And Welcome To The Black Parade. Oh, and MCR. And Bowling for Soup, Black Veil Brides, All Time Low, and Queen and a bunch of other things, of course.) As much as I hate the Mortal Instruments, I do owe them for the nail polish thing. Oh yeah, and the purple has nothing to do with Rythian. At least not for the burn. And I've got to make stuff up fro Kim and Lalna, cuz they're on a different world or something.**

** Lalna's POV**

The edges were blackened and dry. Most of it was yellowish white, except for a few purple-red spots, and the streak where the laser had been focused on, on which the skin and subcutaneous tissue was burned away, and the scant remnants of it and beginning of muscle were visible in the middle.

"Rythian, I have to tell you this. You are _not _fine, and you are _not _going to be fine."

"No, Lalna, you don't unders-"

"OH NOTCH!" I turned around to see Toby staring past me at Rythian.

"Um..." I began.

"Holy shit, Rythian." Martyn yelped. " Kaeyi's gonna flip!" Rythian chuckled, turning around and standing next to wall.

"No one who didn't already see that even has to know." He announced. I sighed.

"It's not gonna work like that!" I warned. "And Zoeya, stand next to him. Watch for hypothermia."

"_Hypo_thermia? He got burned, Lalna! Not frozen!" The girl argued, walking towards the mage.

"Yes, but with a large injury, hypothermia is the worry, because the skin helps regulate temperature."

"I don't know why you're fussing. I barely feel anything!" Rythian told me.

"That's not uncommon for third degree burns. It destroyed the nerve endings and therefore, you can't really feel it. But it _will _cause problems. Soon. Sit down, and stay warm. That's all I can tell you. We'll bind it if we get something clean enough to do so. As for water, I wouldn't risk it yet if we had it. Too much of a risk of hypothermia or shock."

Rythian looked like he was going to say something, but shut his mouth and sat down, Zoeya next to him, when Kaeyi walked through the portal.

"Hey guys!" Kaeyi called cheerfully. No one answered. Blank stares from around the room. "Um, hello?"

"Hello." Rythian said, a little too enthusiastically. Kaeyi didn't seem to notice. I wondered why we were making such an effort to spare her from the knowledge that someone was injured when it was clearly going to come up. First of all, it had to be cleaned, soon. But we had no water... so that would have to wait.

"So, I'm assuming that one of you planned this?" Martyn asked.

"No!" We all chorused.

"Okay, so the mysterious planning person has yet to appear." Kaeyi confirmed.

"Seems like it. What we need to do is figure out how to get out." Rythian told her.

"Yeah." Sjin agreed. Minty handed me the laser.

"Disable this. Make sure it can't be fixed." She ordered. I complied, pulling out the power core and smashing it under my foot before realizing my mistake.

"SHIT!" I yelled, throwing the casing of the laser at the wall. Rythian shifted out of the way, effectively ruining our plan of "Don't tell Kaeyi." However, we had bigger problems now.

"What is it, Lalna?" Martyn asked.

"That was our way out!" I answered, staring at the smashed core on the ground.

"What do you mean?"

"That laser would have burned through the walls like... um,"

"Like it did to me." Rythian offered.

"Yeah! Pretty much." I agreed.

"Well Lalna, if anyone's to blame, it's me." Minty offered. "I told you to wreck it."

"But I shouldn't have listened!" _People are going to die if we don't get out! _I thought. _Starting with Rythian!_

"Wait." Sjin said suddenly. "We still have a chance. Minty, do you have your laser?" The blond shook her head, the purple ends of her hair forming a violet circle around her head.

"It disappeared when I walked into the room. I have," She checked her supplies. "Some apples, some cobblestone, and a few pieces of steak. Oh, and a diamond." She frowned. "That's strange. I wasn't carrying a diamond."

"Well, I have a torch, so I'll add that to the light source that's already in here." Sjin announced, hooking the torch on the wall.

"Okay, very cool. Food, definitely a bonus. Martyn, Kaeyi and Toby? What have you got?" Rythian asked.

"I've got a ruby sword, some blue dye, and some lapis." Martyn replied.

"Um... I have fish." Kaeyi told us.

"Toby?"

"A flint and steel and some TNT. Hey, that could get us out!" He cried, putting down a bunch of it.

"Toby, wait!" Martyn cried as the boy lit the fuse and ran over to where the rest of us had clumped.

"Oh, shit." He breathed. "Sorry guys." I squeezed my eyes shut as the explosion went off, along with a lot of screaming. My arm was grazed by a bit of burning shrapnel, and I did my best not to cry out, but to little avail. I knew my burn wouldn't be the worst. At least Rythian, the already injured one, was the farthest away from the explosion. Unfortunately, Toby was the closest.

"Would everyone _please _stop burning stuff?" I asked, frustratedly glancing at my grazed arm. Toby coughed up some smoke, and then collapsed.

"Toby!" Martyn cried, grabbing the boy's arm and trying to hold him up. I raced over, seeing as how I was clearly the only doctor in this room... or maybe Zoeya counted too.

"Toby." I muttered. The boy groaned, and the Sapling Prince guided him onto the ground. His face was covered in ash and blood, as with his arms.

"Oh, dear goodness." I muttered. "Can the next person that shows up be Nilesy? We need water. For drinking, of course, and for washing wounds. Second degree, I can do that. Maybe in ten minutes, just in case? His sweatshirt should keep him warm."

"It looks like a surface injury. A few scrapes from the debris, yeah, like I said, maybe first or second degree burns. He should be fine." _That is, if we had water. The most important thing about burns is to submerge them in cold water!_ I thought to myself.

"Lalna, don't bother trying to lie to me." Martyn whispered. "I know how to treat burns. Rythian and Toby are going to have some major issues pretty soon." I nodded.

"Just hope and pray that the weird thing doesn't take Nilesy's 'portable pools.' away from him." I told him. "And actually, Rythian I'm not sure about. There is no real way of healing those without skin grafts. That's the only thing for third degree burns. I clearly can't do that. And antibiotics, just in case.

"Lalna. Will he die if we don't get healing supplies?" The elf asked.

"Rythian... probably. Of some sort of complication. Toby? No. It'll likely scar though. In fact, it probably will scar, just due to our lack of healing supplies. But it will definitely scar if we can't heal it. Then again, unless you do skin transplants, the only healing for burns is water and bandages."

"So he won't die." The man clarified.

"No. He won't die." I confirmed.

"But Rythian might." He repeated. I nodded.

"Sadly, almost definitely." I was glad we'd had the good sense to whisper. I didn't need Zoeya freaking out. The sad truth was, Rythian probably wouldn't flip out. Just Zoeya.

"This was a terrible idea." He sighed.

"The question is still: Who's idea was it? And was this their intention?" I told him.

"If I ever find the son of a bitch who set this up, and it turns out this was intentional, he's going to wish he was never born." Martyn promised, glancing around the room. His blue eyes were hard and angry.

"And I know you won't be alone. I think there are more than one of us who like to get our hands on him. Or her." I replied. Louder, I called, "Okay, who's injured?"

"You." Rythian supplied in his melodic accent. I rolled my eyes, not bothering to glance at my arm.

"I think I know _that, _Rythian." I snapped. "Anyone else?"

"I'm a little singed, but other than that, I don't think so." Sjin offered, dusting off his orange and white suit. His face was a little red, but he'd be fine.

"Thank you. Will you live?" I asked, rubbing my gloved hands down my lab coat, and only succeeding in smearing soot on my gloves and down my coat. I guessed that was the cleanest they were going to get. I would have just taken the gloves off, bu there was the flux to consider.

Minty snorted. "We're all going to have to live. Even Toby and Rythian." Toby moaned as the girl said his name.

"Toby! You awake?" I asked.

"Ouch." Was his only reply.

"Man up, Bitch." Sjin said, quoting Xephos. Minty frowned at him, clearly knowing what Sjin's reaction to that kind of an explosion would be.

"I hate that term." Kim protested, glaring at the farmer. Sjin stuck his tongue out at her. My girlfriend picked at her nails.

"Oh, damn!" She cried. "I chipped my nail polish. See?" She stuck her purple-tainted middle finger in Sjin's face.

"You picked a feisty one, Lalna." He remarked, going cross-eyed staring at her finger.

"You started it." She told him, blowing her long hair out of her face and taking her finger out of the man's face. I snickered, then turned back to the boy on the floor.

"What the hell did I do this time, Martyn?" He asked.

"You blew up a bunch of TNT at close range to yourself." The man told him. Toby groaned and blew at the hair that was covering his eyes.

"Well, remind me not to do that again." He told Martyn. The Sapling Prince had to laugh at that.

"Okay, Toby? I think you're going to be fine." I paused and poked a finger at his arm. The finger of the glove stuck a bit, no surprise.

"Hey! OW! That hurts!" Toby complained.

"Sorry, Toby/ It's got to be done. And we have cold water... not that we should really try that... well maybe you'd be fine... I don't know. We'll figure it out if anybody brings water. And actually, Martyn, you do this. It'll be easier for you to tell." I told him. "Tell me how sticky his arm is."

Martyn complied. "Not much."

"Good. Toby, you can sit in the back with Rythian and Zoeya." I turned to the ginger. "You know the symptoms of shock, right?"

"Not really..." She admitted as the boy made his way to the back wall. Kim and Minty went to investigate the hole the TNT had blown.

"Clammy or pale skin, weakness, bluish lips or fingernails, lack of alertness." I paused. "Honestly, I'm more worried about shock for Toby than Rythian. And for goodness sake DON'T let them freeze. I mean it." Rythian still didn't seem to understand the severity of this, though he was curled into the rescue position. The mushroom lover nodded, and I turned to join Kim and Minty.

**Zoeya's POV**

"Are you sure you're okay?" I whispered to Rythian, a concerned frown fixing itself on my face.

"Yes, Zoeya. I'm not in any pain, and I tend to heal quickly, even from major things, Also, I don't really know how bad this is, because I can't feel it!" His snapping was quite refreshing compared to Toby's moaning. The boy's wounds were causing him pain, and we really couldn't do anything about it. I'd wrapped my cape around his shoulders, and was pressed against Rythian's side in an effort to keep them warm, though Toby's face was burning up and I still wasn't quite sure how _burns _would cause hypothermia.

"Toby? You good too?" The teen swallowed.

"Yeah, just hot." I smiled.

"Apparently, that's good." I told him. He rolled his eyes, which were barely visible under his hair.

"I think Lalna's crazy." I giggled.

"I _know _Lalna's crazy." This provoked a slight chuckle from the mage beside me. His chin was rested on his knees, and in spite of what was going on, he seemed to be in good humour. That wasn't always the case.

"Well, did we blast our way out?" I called.

"Nope!" Kim replied, climbing out of the hole, kimono smeared with soot and ash. Her white pants had turned a blackened shade of grey, and a lot of dust had stuck to her face and arms, due to the texture of the flux. She glanced at her hands. "Oh, Notch! That was a dumb idea."

"What is it, Kim?" Lalna asked, the scientist and bartender hopping out to join the rest of us.

"The flux is sticky, mate. We're _covered _in dust!" She laughed.

"The _what_?" Minty asked. "Is that the purple stuff? Is it contagious?"

"We honestly have no idea." Lalna admitted. "It did start with just Kim, but I only turned purple after we went back to the remnants of my first castle., which was destroyed by Honeydew and the Flux."

"That's why you built a new one that seemed so much closer to Sipsco." Sjin remarked.

"Well, we couldn't just use the same site... even if the castle _was _partially destroyed and not there anymore, it was too infected. But then we went and found and destroyed what was left of it, I got fluxed a but later!" He explained, rubbing at the dust that covered his wrist.

Minty edged a little bit away from Lalna and his apprentice, provoking another laugh from Rythian.

"This came from Thaumo- thaumininini- thauninonomonomon- thau-mo-no-mi-con, right?" He asked, stumbling over the word.

"The last one, yes." Lalna agreed. "I don't know what the others were." My boyfriend may have blushed, but it was hard to tell.

"I can't actually pronounce it. Not properly." He admitted. Lalna snorted. "Anyways, when we get out, I can probably help you figure it out." the scientist looked dubious and even a little disappointed for some reason, but his expression soon turned to shock.

"Did my nemesis, Rythian, just offer me help?" He gasped.

"Mostly because your girlfriend shouldn't have to walk around like that. You're fine."

"Everyone says that! I'm fluxed too!" Lalna protested.

"Not as much as I am, Duncan! You've got a little smattering! I'm more than half purple!" Kim replied.

"They sound like us!" I joked. Rythian smirked and put his arm around my shoulder.

"They do, don't they?"

**Thanks to everyone who helped me, such as SpiritedandLoyal and EndingFury, for their decisions, (Do you remember what you did now?) and being awesome, and Mage-Pages, for being awesome and having song suggestions that will be in the next Mushbury chapters and anything I forgot. Have a wonderful day!  
>~Featherflower<strong>


End file.
